The Robot Teenage Girl
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Astro Boy was appointed to go from Metro City, Japan to Miami, Florida to save and protect Frankie Gaines from being transformed into a weapon by the secret agency known as WARPA.


"Astro, come here. I have some urgent news for you," Dr. Elefun shouted. "Coming, doctor," Astro Boy replied. "What is it?" Astro continued. "In Miami,Florida, there is a robot teenage girl named Frankie Gaines. She is designed to act like a smart human and she is also designed to lift heavy objects like you do. Now the problem is that there's a secret agency called WARPA bound to capture her and turn her into an antagonistic weapon. She goes to a high school called Sepulveda. Now Astro, I am giving you the responsibility to go out and protect her before the agency captures her," Dr. Elefun explained. "I'm on it," Astro agreed. He then flew out and into the sky towards east of the Pacific Ocean heading for the United States. He map-scans the land until he eventually found the school. "There it is, Sepulveda High," Astro said to himself. He starts to land."Now all I have to do is find her," Astro continued to himself. He walked around the halls looking for Frankie Gaines within the crowd of students."Hey there, little one," a voice called from behind him. It was her."Oh there you are," Astro shouted."You must be Frankie Gaines," Astro continued."I am and you're a robot too," Frankie responded."Well I actually am. How do you know?" Astro asked."Well I was curious to see a little boy wondering around a high school hall so I decided to scan you and that's how I found out that you're a robot. Anyhow, what brings you here?" Frankie questioned."There's an agency bound to capture you and turn you into a weapon," Astro explained. Frankie became surprised."You mean WARPA?," Frankie confirmed."Yes, WARPA," Astro corrected."So I am here to protect you," Astro confirmed."Okay," Frankie agreed."By the way, come to my place after school. It's safer there," Frankie continued."Sure," Astro agreed. The two began to talk to each other more during lunch. At Frankie's home, Frankie introduced Astro to her parents and sister."Mom, Dad, Jenny, meet Astro Boy," Frankie introduced. She began addressing what Astro is designed for in detail. The next day, Frankie was walking to school when all of a sudden, two men in black suits blasted her and took her to the WARPA facility. The manager confronted Frankie to send all of her information from her electronic brain. Two scientists in the manager's office plugged in a cord on Frankie's neck."No! Not all of my information! I need them for school!" Frankie yelled. Meanwhile, Astro was looking all over for Frankie."She's gotta be around here somewhere," Astro said to himself."Oh, I know, WARPA," he continued. Astro map-scanned the city and eventually found the WARPA facility thanks to seeing the sign. He found a secret way into the building. By the time he passed two armed security guards, they attempted to attack him but Astro was quick enough to finger laser both of them. In the manager's office, Frankie was almost fully brain-dead. However, Astro was able to find the manager's office door just in time. It was locked so he used his robotic strength to knock it down."Astro, you came for me!" Frankie cheered."Leave her alone, you psychopath!" Astro yelled at the manager."You think you can stop me?" the manager remarked."You think you can save this robot girl?! She is ours and she always will be," the manager remarked again."No! You're not taking Frankie!" Astro yelled. "Get this little midget and destroy him," the manager commanded."Alright, if that's the way you want to do it," Astro replied. That boy robot quickly retrieved Frankie's electronic brain information and unplugged the cord from her neck. He then finger-blasted and butt-blasted the scientists."No!" The manager yelled in distress. Astro then began to fly around punching all of the walls and the ceilings. Several minutes later, the WARPA facility was officially destroyed to the ground."Well I'm so glad you're safe," Astro said."Well I'm so surprised you are strong," Frankie said back."Frankie, there's something I must tell you," Astro messaged."What is it?" Frankie asked."I must take you to Japan to stay for good," Astro drifted."This country seems to dangerous for you. There might just be another evil agency out to capture you," he continued."I guess you're right," Frankie agreed. Days later, Cole and Dayton Reyes, Frankie's parents, her sister Jenny, Andrew Lapierre and Simone were at the airport saying their last words to Frankie before she and Astro depart."It's been nice knowing all of you. You all have been a wonderful support for me," Frankie noted."Well I just wish we could see you again," said Cole."Maybe in your heart you can," Frankie confirmed."Good-bye, you guys," she continued as she began walking away with Astro. She gave one last look at her friends and family."Don't you ever forget about me!" She and Astro were off. Frankie Gaines was now officially a foreign exchange student with new classmates/friends as well as other robots just like her. On top of that, she naturally achieved her ability to speak fluent Japanese.


End file.
